


At Dawn

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Lincoln asked, grabbing one of Michael’s wandering hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dawn

Michael watched the straight razor slide over skin and cut the fine dark hairs on his brother’s chin.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Lincoln mumbled. He flicked the stubbly foam into the sink.

Michael caught Lincoln’s gaze in the bathroom mirror as he absently turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom mat, dripping wet. “I know that you say you hate it. But I don’t think you really do.” He snapped his towel off the rack and dried his face. He hadn’t yet looked away from Lincoln and didn’t plan to while the blade kept moving and revealing that smooth skin.

His brother’s shorn head was tipped back, the razor rasping against the soft flesh of Lincoln’s jaw and down his neck.

The blade flashed in the light when Lincoln spoke. “I’m not the one who likes to be watched.” Michael ran the towel down his chest, then lower, meeting Lincoln’s gaze in the mirror again as the cotton brushed over his cock and balls. Michael grinned at Lincoln’s deep chuckle. “I prove my point.”

Michael lazily stroked himself as Lincoln went back to shaving. He was nearly done and Michael watched until the razor was put away then came up behind him, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Lincoln asked, grabbing one of Michael’s wandering hands. He yanked it around him to bring his brother flush against his bare back and nudged his boxer covered bottom into Michael’s bare crotch.

Michael’s other hand latched onto Lincoln’s hip as he pressed closer. “I think we’ve got enough time for me to prove you a liar.”

He moved his hips the slightest bit, Lincoln’s warm skin radiating through the thin layer separating them then moaned. “You wouldn’t have used that razor, the one I gave you, unless you wanted me right here, staring at you.”

Lincoln swallowed audibly. “Damn, Michael. You talk too much.” He clasped Michael’s hand tight in his own and brought it down to the hard bulge of his cock.

Michael wasted no time reaching into Lincoln’s boxers. He shoved the waistband below his brother’s balls, fisting his stiff flesh tightly so he could see Lincoln’s eyes fall half shut in the mirror.

“Love your pretty hands around my cock,” Lincoln said.

Michael licked his lips, his hips colliding into Lincoln’s ass with a snap. “Fuck you.”

“Now I know we don’t have time for that.” Lincoln pushed his boxers the rest of the way down his thighs. He arched his back, rubbing Michael’s hard cock with his ass. The movement let him thrust into his brother’s fist and he moaned, “Come on.”

Michael’s hand sped up on his cock. He buried his face into the smooth clean skin on the side of Lincoln’s jaw and hissed when his cock found its way into the warm crack of his ass.

Lincoln’s breath hitched as he pushed forward into Michael’s hand and then back against his cock. His green eyes closed.

“Open them,” Michael demanded. “Let me watch you.”

Lincoln did so, shivering at the identical green heat in his brother’s gaze. Michael’s hand clenched around him tighter, made slick by pre-come. He worked his hips back harder, watching as Michael licked at his smooth jaw in the mirror and slid his hand from his hip up to his chest to settle over his racing heart.

Michael narrowed his focus on the mirror. Determined to feel Lincoln come, he twisted his wrist just the way his brother liked and rubbed his thumb over the head right before he pinched hard at the nipple under his hand.

Lincoln came over his fist with a loud groan, his eyes locked on Michael’s face. His hips stuttered to a halt and he rocked softly, letting Michael thrust against him until he came hot and wet on his ass.

There was a long silence, the bathroom cooling from the shower, the sound of the news droning in from the bedroom.

“I’ll let you watch more often if that’s the response I get.” Lincoln’s grin was cocky. Michael pressed his burning face into Lincoln’s shoulder.

“Aw, you don’t get to blush after you rubbed one off on me, Mike.” Lincoln chuckled then flinched when Michael pinched his ass. “Ow!” He turned at the feel of a moist towel wiping him clean and watched as Michael did the same to his hand.

“You’re such a tease,” Michael muttered sourly, his face still pink.

Lincoln pulled him close and kissed him hard and breathless in apology. Michael’s spent cock twitched against his hip.

“Damn right I am,” Lincoln grinned and Michael couldn’t help but return it. “Learned from the best.”

END  



End file.
